The impedance transformer is an important, but little used, tool for monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC) designers. Monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC) compatible transformers offer a significant improvement in the ability to impedance match high power amplifiers over a broader frequency range compared to standard filter (low pass/band pass) type matching networks. However, conventional MMIC compatible broadside-coupled transformers suffer from a resonance that limits the high frequency range of operation.